Catching tales and dreams
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: a collection of five, short one-shots circling around clones and their dreams. they imply/are of sexual nature but nothing too graphic.


**Disclaimer:** Star wars franchise belongs to many people and companies from Gorge Lucas to Disney, however I'm not among them. lyrics were taken from a song dream a little dream of me by Doris Day

 **Story summary:** a collection of five one-shots circling around dreams which imply/are of sexual nature but nothing too graphic.

* * *

 **Catching tales and dreams**

 _By your-biohazardous-friend_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you…_

* * *

AHSOKA woke up to someone's moaning. She sprung up, listening attentively. It sounded like pain, didn't it? She reached the man with the force. Her montrals darkening as she deciphered his feelings – there was no pain only curiosity, physical pleasure. She couldn't guess what exactly was going on in his head, but the feeling were giving away his eagerness, no, _need_. Ahsoka, breaking contact with him for a split second to take a deeper breath, reached for him again. She gathered all of those feelings and tuned in to his desires. She could feel, to some extend, what he felt: pent up frustration, the knot in the gut, raised blood pressure, confinement of the clothing. She bent the force to do her bidding and gave the clone trooper what he so desperately sough for.

He moaned for the last time then stilled.

Ahsoka was panting heavily, muscles spasming as if she practised katas for hours. She wasn't feeling fatigue – quite contrary - electricity run along her veins, overlapping emotions buzzed in her head, need for physical contact was excruciating.

Then realization struck her – she just gave one of her soldiers a quickie.

* * *

JESSE was the nice guy of the company and his dreams reflected it. He dreamt of people around him enjoying themselves - especially his new best friend. Thus, Jesse's dreams involved Kix in one way or another. The duo was mostly indulging in some luxurious situations like fancy parties full of exquisite food or lying in the sun on some picturesque beach, falling asleep to sounds of waves.

Yes, most often than not, Jesse dreamt of vacation.

This time sun was slowly setting behind snow-capped mountains behind them as they were chilling on a terrace of some vacation resort in one of those fancy Jacuzzi baths, letting the hot water relax their sore muscles. Even all-time stressed medic couldn't resist the calming effects of 'artificial farting system' built into the durasteel box.

A sudden, loud splash turned out to be a multi-racial group of naked females. Twi-leks, Togrutas, humans… They were all admiring their handsome features, laughing, kissing troopers' cheeks, temples, lips, placing men's weary heads on their soft, full breasts. Kix would drop his medic façade, just a little, and allow the chirping goddesses knead his tensed muscles.

After all, love was then only thing able to cleanse them from stench of battlefield and death.

* * *

FIVES dreamt of stories worthy a series of action-holo-flicks. The dreams started in the same fashion each time: the ARC trooper was recommended by Rex (at times by Skyguy, or even Yoda himself) to go on an undercover, espionage mission to rescue Palpatine from separatists. He was equipped with various gadgets, and, since he was working undercover, with the most expensive and classy civie attire GAR could provide.

The trooper would then single-handily resolve the evil plot and eliminate, with a snarky remark on his lips, his target. But no matter how downward simple and clichéd those espionage mission were, they all lead to one, big, romance scene. The busty female – a right hand of the antagonist - with red lipstick and tight fitting short dress, would faint in his arms, just to wrap her slender hands at the back of his neck and pull him into the long, lustful kiss, which led to something more exciting than all those gadgets, suits and plot-twist combined.

* * *

For Ahsoka, REX's visions were a mystery, as he dreamt of… her, but not really of _her-her_. In captain's mind Ahsoka was glimmering like a sun flashing through the leaves. She was neither a teen nor an adult yet both at the same time.

In his dreams they always had time and no moral objections. There was no Jedi code in the picture, nor regs, orders, age gaps controversies or whatnot. There were only them in some secluded area – be it a crampy room on Resolute or expensive senator suite. Ahsoka would act like herself, still having her youthful bravado intact, but with more mature undertone. Her clothes were also off – gray, with oval chest plate and silver-red diadem crowning her forehead. She was a Jedi, yet not one at the same time. Mesmerized, the padawan let Rex dream on - unfold the story in front of her. It was like watching a holo-vid of entirely different people, who are happy, fulfilled. But with that raging war around them, the young Togruta knew that the _happy ending_ would never happen in real life.

* * *

KIX's dreams were never… nice. His nightly visions were saturated with blood and gore: from soft hum of vibro-blade; flesh-burning smell of incisions mixed with chalk-like smell of bacta, to blinding lights, which were highlighting curves of beautiful woman sprawled on operating table in front of him. The red haired beauty with fair skin and freckles was moaning in two-part pleasure, one-part agony as the medic cut her flesh. Despite her pleads to stop, her glossy eyes and flushed cheeks indicated quite the opposite: she was enjoying the operation immensely.

During the whole procedure, Kix was whispering words of encouragement to her: That she would make a full recovery; go back to her family and old life.

He was sincere, hopeful and believed his own promises. However, she didn't make it.

None of them ever did – with each and every dream, his female patients, be it fair-skinned humans, Twi-leks with black, almond-shaped eyes or even pastel-white Kaminoans, would eventually perish due some post-surgery complications. The medic's eyes, glossy with tears that never overflowed, followed the corpses as they were taken away to the morgue, just to be replaced by another patient _needing_ his skills.

Kix could never escape horrors of his profession, not even in his dreams.

* * *

… _But in your dreams whatever they be_

 _Dream a little dream of me._


End file.
